


Virgil's Week, Day Three: Moxiety

by sandersseduction



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Aftercare of Sorts, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Virgil, Communication, Condoms, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Patton needs some Reassurance, Pinching, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Rough Sex, Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019, Starts Slow Gets Rough, Taking control, Top Patton, ass grabbing, but patton worries, fluff at the end, letting go, moxiety - Freeform, no glove no love, romantic moxiety, virgil wants it rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersseduction/pseuds/sandersseduction
Summary: Prompt A:Patton is very soft and careful in the bedroom, he doesn’t want to push Virgil too far or make him particularly anxious. But Virgil wants him to stop treating him like glass even though he appreciates the sentiment.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523966
Comments: 8
Kudos: 232





	Virgil's Week, Day Three: Moxiety

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Do not own the Sides. Only the written words here belong to me.
> 
> If you would rather read this on Tumblr, click [here](https://sandersseduction.tumblr.com/post/188702166436/breakable).

###  **Breakable**

“Are you alright, sweetheart?”

Virgil resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His arm was thrown over his face, so Patton probably wouldn’t have been able to see if he had, but despite the urge that those words brought, Virgil wouldn’t do that to Patton.

No matter how frustrating his boyfriend’s never-ending sweet attitude became.

It wasn’t like Patton being sweet was a bad thing. On the contrary, it was one of the things that Virgil loved most about him. He was soft and caring and made Virgil feel safe and loved.

It was just… Maybe Virgil didn’t always want to feel safe and doted upon.

_Especially_ in the bedroom.

Sure, the whole slow, making love thing was _fantastic_ the first few times, but he and Patton had been sleeping together for months now, and the older side still acted as though every time were Virgil’s first.

Virgil sighed lightly, peeking out from under his arm to meet his boyfriend’s big blue eyes. “Pat, we talked about this.”

Patton pouted slightly, the single finger still in Virgil curling slightly. “I’m going faster, V!”

Virgil huffed, wiggling slightly on the bed and pushing back into Patton’s soft touch. “Barely.” Patton looked crestfallen for a moment and Virgil quickly moved to correct himself. “I mean- I know you like it like this, and I do too, it’s just… You promised you’d try. Just- Just let me turn around or something. Pull my hair. Use more fingers. I can take it.”

Patton’s frown deepened, but Virgil felt two more fingers carefully prodding at his entrance and smiled a bit. His smile quickly melted away to moans, however, as the three fingers stretched him expertly, giving the barest hint of the burn that he had been craving.

After a few moments, Patton was leaning down again and pressing light kisses to Virgil’s exposed chest as he scissored him open. Virgil panted, shifting his hips back with every pump of Patton’s fingers as the other latched carefully onto his nipple, laving it gently with his tongue.  
_Fuck, I wish he’d bite-_ The thought sprung into Virgil’s mind, making him bite his lower lip to keep from voicing it. He didn’t want to ask too much of Patton, even now, when Patton had agreed to try to be a bit rougher in the bedroom. Instead, Virgil found himself reaching up and tangling black fingernails into curly soft brown locks. He tugged, experimentally, as if that would somehow spur Patton into taking the same sort of action.

Rather than taking the hint, however, Patton merely hummed and curled his fingers up, finding Virgil’s prostate with precision.

_“Patton,”_ Virgil growled, his dick throbbing helplessly. _“Fuck me.”_

Patton’s head snapped up, those beautiful blue eyes wide. “Virgil! Language!”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “You are literally knuckles deep in my ass, Patton.”

A furious blush spread across freckled cheeks. “Still! It’s not nice to curse!”

Virgil shook his head, a frustrated sort of fondness welling in his chest. “Yeah, okay, okay, just put your dick in me already.”

The blush rose to Patton’s ears and he tsk-ed scoldingly. “Someone’s impatient today.”

Virgil had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming. Of course, he was impatient! He wanted to be _fucked_, dammit! Not worshiped, not made love to, not brought to completion or anything like that.

He wanted to be bent over and completely _rawed_, but he knew that they would have to work up to that.

If only Patton would take the chance.

Slowly, Patton’s fingers pulled out of Virgil, and he was left feeling achingly empty as Patton took his sweet time finding a condom in the bedside drawer.

Virgil bit his lower lip. It was almost like Patton didn’t understand just how much he wanted this. Like he was blind to the way that Virgil was practically begging for it. Like he couldn’t see how Virgil would drop to his knees in an instant if Patton so much as asked.

_Maybe I should show him._

The thought came out of nowhere, and it struck Virgil like a bolt of lightning. Yes. If Patton couldn’t trust that Virgil was ready for this, then he would have to show him. He would show him just how unbreakable he was.

“Found it!” Patton called from where he had been fumbling through the drawer. “You ready, sweetheart?” Patton asked as he rolled on the condom.

Virgil felt a smirk pulling on the edges of his mouth as he looked up at Patton through his eyelashes. “Are you?”

Patton only had a second to pull that adorably confused puppy face before Virgil was grabbing him by the waist and flipping them over, quickly straddling the other. Patton blinked up, big blue eyes widening in surprise just as Virgil braced his hands on Patton’s freckled shoulders.

“V? Sweetie? What are you-?”

Patton’s words were quickly cut off by a stunned moan as Virgil suck unceremoniously down onto his cock.

Virgil moaned himself, relishing in the unhindered, full feeling of Patton’s cock inside him, no holding back, no going slow, and a whole lot of _finally_.

Virgil breathed deeply before rising up again, shrugging as he did so. “I’m showing you that I’m not breakable, Pat.” At the other’s name, Virgil dropped back down, taking Patton in almost completely once again. Patton’s eyes rolled back in his head in a way that Virgil was relatively sure they never had before. He grinned.

“Are you-” Patton’s hands fluttered in the air, and Virgil placed a single finger over Patton’s lips, rolling his hips as he did so.

“Do I look unsure to you?” Virgil wrapped his other hand around his own dick, hissing softly as he did so. “I’ve been wanting this for _ages_, Pat. You to fuck me good and deep, not holding back.” Virgil was riding him steadily now, his fingernails digging lightly into the skin of Patton’s shoulders. Patton gasped, an adorable, whiney, breathy sound. “God, you just wouldn’t take the hint. So, I’m taking it for myself.”

The words came easily, as though sitting on Patton’s dick was exactly what his confidence needed to turn on for the first time in his life. His toes curled at the thought. He wasn’t going to last very long at this rate.

Taking mercy on his floundering boyfriend, Virgil grabbed Patton’s hands and placed them on the globes of his ass. It was thrilling in a way he didn’t expect, taking a bit of control like this.

“Nngh-” Patton responded, eloquently.

Virgil chuckled. “I knew you’d like it.” He sped up his movements, his breath coming in short gasps, watching as Patton’s chest turned red with his blush. “Taking me like this. Fast and hard. Or,” Virgil tilted his head, rocking his hips back, “maybe you like me taking some of the control? I mean, I always imagined it the other way, but..”

The hands on Virgil’s ass squeezed, kneading roughly, and he groaned.

“Oh, you do like this.”

Patton nodded quickly, obviously embarrassed, but his hips bucking up into Virgil’s even bounces. “Y-Yeah- Virge-”

Virgil bit his lip as Patton hit his prostate. “M-Maybe you’ll be m-more rough with me now?” His breaths were coming shorter now, his thrusts uneven. He was going to lose it soon. The knowledge that this was Patton’s cock filling him roughly was catching up to him quickly, and the fantasy fulfillment alone was almost enough to send him over the edge.

Patton huffed a little laugh, his eyes were dark with lust. “Yes. God, yes, V, I- Yes.”

Virgil smiled, letting his eyes slip shut as he picked up the pace again. He focused solely on the feeling of Patton’s thick cock in his hole, the head hitting his prostate precisely every time. “Patton-”

There was a quick pinch on his left ass cheek and Virgil’s eyes flew open. “That’s it. Good boy, taking what you want. Come on now, you can come, baby.”

Virgil didn’t need any more permission than that, spilling over Patton’s chest, a groan of his name the only word he could offer.

Patton followed not long after, filling the condom before carefully helping Virgil off and down.

Both were breathing heavily as they lay side by side, Virgil still seeing stars. After a few minutes, Patton stood and stumbled to the connected bathroom, coming back a minute later with a warm cloth and his torso clean.

As he gently wiped Virgil off, Patton was quiet. Virgil slowly regained his wits and was just opening his mouth to comment on how fantastic that had just been we he caught sight of the look in Patton’s eyes.

It was almost… apologetic?

Virgil’s brows furrowed. “Patton?”

Patton looked up, blue eyes holding guilt. “Virgil, I’m sorry I didn’t notice-”

Virgil shook his head quickly, scrambling to sit up. “No! I mean- No, Pat, you don’t have to be, I- I think it was better like that.”

Patton looked skeptical. “Still. I should have listened. I should have-”

“You can’t change the past.” Virgil amended, shrugging uselessly. He was terrible at this whole reassurance thing. “I just… Maybe we can do this again sometime? And, uh… be open to more suggestions?”

Virgil could tell that Patton wasn’t fully through with this conversation, but they were both tired, so he opened his arms, and Patton climbed in, discarding the cloth on the bedside table.

“Yeah. We can do that, sweetheart.”

### 

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019. _Virgil’s Week._ October 30, 2019. _Moxiety._
> 
> **Note:** Definitely let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys so much!


End file.
